A Fairy's Aria
by dreamiex
Summary: “When the events unveil, Age old secrets will be revealed. From a romance yet unfulfilled, A new one will form. The true lady Daae hidden from time, Is she the one the prince shall find? ” An atypical fairytale. Reviews much appreciated!


**A Fairy's Aria**

**Prologue**

"I think this is a good opportunity for Yvaine to test her powers and perhaps you should go with her."

"You know I can't go back to Sephtoria. Don't you remember what happened seventeen years ago?"

"All the more you should go. You need the closure."

"What about Yvaine? You know I can't let her know about him. What if she decides not to return? What if she makes the same mistake as me?"

"That is her choice to make. Besides, she need not know about him. Well… You need not tell her if you don't feel comfortable letting her know. Plus you know not even a grand princess can defy a royal edict from the fairy queen. Yvaine has to do this task."

Jelanda glared at Lucinda. If looks could kill, Lucinda would probably be killed ten times, or perhaps even a hundred times over.

"Very well, I'll go fetch Yvaine."

_Perhaps it is time for you to fulfill your destiny and for Yvaine to find hers as well_.

Lucinda closed her eyes as she clutched the very paper that would change the lives of the two people closest to her.

* * *

Yvaine was running again.

"Princess Yvaine? Where are you? Its time for your lesson!"

Yvaine dashed into the kitchen, eyes glancing at the possible places to hide away from her royal tutor, Lady Arielle. The two young chambermaids stared intently at her as she hid behind the thick red velvet curtains.

A wordless communication passed through the young princess and her chambermaid.

"Where is the princess?" Lady Arielle sighed.

"I have not seen her since this morning, Lady," said the chambermaid as she hurried to place the duster in her hands to stumble with what seemed like a rushed curtsey.

"Not again." Lady Arielle muttered under her breath before stalking off to the next room.

Yvaine mouthed a thank you and with a cheeky grin hurried off in the opposite direction.

She thought she had managed to escape detection. She glanced in all directions and tried to make it to the back gate, into her sanctuary the orchid garden, in record time. She knew she didn't have much time. She just hoped that the last distraction would be enough for her to make it there in time.

Just as she thought she had made it. She ran into someone. She was about to apologize but as she looked up, her eyes widened.

"Mother," whispered Yvaine.

Jelanda raised her eyebrows. She should be used to this by now.

Just then, a frantic Lady Arielle entered the hall.

"Sorry, Your Majesty. I can't seem to find Princess Yvaine. I searched her usual spots, the kitchen, her bedroom, the drawing room… oh dear me. Could she be in the kitchen store? In the fridge perhaps?" Lady Arielle rambled on and on.

Jelanda chuckled silently to herself.

"Don't worry. I've got her. You may take the day off. I have some things to handle with Yvaine. " Jelanda held back a giggle before responding as regally as possible.

"Yes, of course." Lady Arielle curtseyed and hastily left the hall.

"Am I in trouble?" questioned Yvaine meekly while putting on her best puppy-dog look.

"That won't work on me," Jelanda replied hastily before continuing "Now we need to see your Aunt Lucinda."

* * *

"There is an opening to be a fairy godmother in the kingdom of Sephtoria. I think it would be a great opportunity for Yvaine to test out her powers. She has been hidden in this palace for too long," said Lucinda while looking kindly at Yvaine.

"I can leave the palace? When do I leave?" Yvaine said excitedly.

"You will leave tomorrow morning. Here is prophecy of sorts. It will guide you in your task and help you match up the right people." chuckled Lucinda.

She passed scroll over to Yvaine.

As Yvaine unrolled the scroll, a cursive writing in golden ink began to fill the pages.

"_When the events unveil,_

_Age old secrets will be revealed._

_From a romance yet unfulfilled,_

_A new one will form._

_The true lady Daae hidden from time, _

_Is she the one the prince shall find? "_

"It's talking in riddles." A frown graced upon Yvaine's forehead.

"Well… Most prophecies need to be deciphered. Perhaps you should learn more about the House of Daae first. It usually would make sense after a while. Perhaps you should seek out Lady Daae first."

Jelanda finally broke out of her reverie. In fact, she was so silent such that both Lucinda and Yvaine were unaware of her presence.

"You should prepare yourself for the journey tomorrow, Yvaine. I will send you to Septhoria." There was a gentle smile on her face but the pain was evident in those brilliant green eyes of hers.

_Perhaps it was finally the time to face the past she rather not remember. _


End file.
